Surtr
"Many of you have heard of me in late night whisperings... but I asure you, I am not a myth. I am '''real', and I stand before you with one simple truth. The strong shall rule the weak. Long ago, I was viscously attacked by the coward Lyze of Kiel, for defending that truth. Now I wear this mask to conceal my scars... but the metal is strong. It is a symbol of the Pure Ones' strength and resolve, Now it is time to set a fire that will consume the owl kingdoms, and take back what is rightfully ours! Because we are Tytos! We are Pure Ones!... and I am Metal Beak!"'' - Metal Beak to the Pure Ones in Legend of the Guardians. Metal Beak was a Greater Sooty Owl, or Tyto Tenebricosa. He was the leader of the Pure Ones who resided in the canyonlands. He was the mate of Nyra (Kludd was the only one who mate Nyra), and his greatest desire was to create a world in which to glorify the pure and perfect being of the Tytos. Metal Beak is the main antagonist of Legend Of The Guardians movie. History Before the Movie Long before the events of the movie, an owl named Surtr gathered an army of Tyto-genus owls he called the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones and led a crusade against all of the owl kingdoms, enslaving and murdering anyone who crossed their path. The Guardians of Ga'Hoole, led by the warrior owl Lyze of Kiel, rose to arms and confronted the Pure Ones in what is known as The Battle of the Ice Claws. The Pure Ones, led by Surtr, greatly outnumbered the Guardians, and it seemed as if all hope was lost... but then Lyze of Kiel managed to secure victory for the Guardians by defeating Surtr in single combat, cleaving off his beak. This scared all the Pure Ones, causing them to flee. Left for dead, he some how survived, and took to wearing a metal mask to hide his scars, becoming known as Metal Beak. The would-be conqueror then would spend decades rebuilding his army and preparing for his revenge. ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Metal Beak lead the Pure Ones from the palace of the Others as the mastermind of the series of kidnapping that occurred throughout the owl kingdoms in an attempt to muster his forces. At one point, he made a deal with Allomere, a Guardian of Ga'Hoole who had become a turnfeather. He would give Allomere a portion of the owl kingdoms that Allomere would be allowed to rule over as a king. During this time, Metal Beak had been constructing a device using the magnetic properties of flecks that would render any owl helpless and leave them at the mercy of vampire bats, who were immune to the adverse conditions. After Allomere returned from a stealth mission in St. Aggie's with Eglantine, the parliament decided to fight the Pure Ones. However, this was all part of Metal Beak's plan to gain revenge on the Guardians, especially Lyze of Kiel. Allomere lead the Guardians right to the place where the magnetic device was kept and Metal Beak unleashed its power upon the unsuspecting Guardians. Immediately after, Metal Beak went back on his deal with Allomere and had him taken away by vampire bats claiming that there was room for only one king (he didn't find this out, but Allomere was able to escape the bats, only to be kill by his apprentice, Shard killed Shard's parents, Grettir and Lygeia). After Soren disabled the magnetic device, Ezylryb confronted Metal Beak but was overpowered when Nyra joined Metal Beak's side. 'Soren' came to Ezylryb's aid after fending off his brother 'Kludd' in a burning forest. Thinking that Kludd was dead, Soren was filled with anger and grabbed a burning branch. With the burning branch, Soren fought the High Tyto, and dropped the branch. He flew down after it, and was trapped on the ground, against a rock as Metal Beak came toward him, about to kill him. Soren struggled to reach the branch, but managed to stab Metal Beak by impaling the charging owl with the branch. Metal Beak stared at him for a second and laughed slightly in admirement of Soren's bravery, but the laugh turned into a gurgle as he fell backwards, dead. Surtr, the most evil owl ever to have been born, was ''dead. ''His mask fell off, too, revealing his horrific scars (luckily for the kids, the movie didn't show it). His death caused Nyra to call for a retreat. Trivia * The ending implies that "Metal Beak" might just be a title, with Kludd being the next to bear it. * If Metal Beak felt truly betrayed by Allomere or if he just wanted to get him out of the way is unknown. * Metal Beak is voiced by Australian actor Joel Edgerton. * Metal Beak is blind in one eye. On the other side of his face, he has no feathers, which is strange, as normally one wouldn't have feathers on the side of his or her blind side. This may have been done, however, to make him appear more battle-worn. * Metal Beak's real name is Surtr. * Even though he is stated to have no beak due to that one grievous attack by Lyze of Kiel, part of his beak in visible in a few scenes. Quotes ''"Pure Ones, attack! Crush them! Before they can recover!" - Metal Beak to the Pure Ones in Legend of the Guardians. "It would be cruel to let them live any longer. Finish them." - Metal Beak to Nyra in Legend of the Guardians. "Well, if it isn't the legendary Lyze of Kiel. Now I can take my vengance, for this, hm?" "You should thank me. It's an '''inprovement.'"'' - Metal Beak and Ezylryb in Legend of the Guardians. Gallery Metalbeak1.png|Metal Beak before he lost his beak Nyraandmetalbek.jpg|With Nyra Deathofmb.png|Metal Beak's final moment From the movie Category:Pure Ones Category:Deceased Category:Owls Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Greater Sooty Owls Category:Sooties Category:Kings Category:Mates